deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos Breaker Dragon vs Shiranui.
Introduction Two dragons of Cardfight!! Vanguard, both illegally diffrode their vanguards and both seek to destroy everything for their own reasons, but which one will get out alive? Will Shiranui's evil eye give him the edge he needs? or does Chaos Breaker have this fight locked down? Interlude Wiz: They're the two dragons of cray who diffrode illegaly in order to ressurect a god, One who found redemption and one who is irredeemable. Boomstick: And now we get too see which of em' was the deadliest. Wiz: Shiranui, The demonic ninja dragon with the evil eye. Boomstick: And Chaos Breaker, The sadistic jester who brings death and despair. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Shiranui Wiz: Hidden within the Dragon Empire nation of Cray lies the Shiranui clan, A small clan within the Nubatama clan. Unfortunately, Their leader Shiranui didn't have the best life. Boomstick: Yeah, turns out the other clans of Nubatama considered a mediocre ninja due to his lack of an evil eye. Wiz: Then his entire clan were killed, leaving him to be a lone ninja. Boomstick: Holy hell, his life really does suck. Wiz: However, everything changed when the evil bishop, Gastille offered him the vengeance he so desperatelt desired and bestowed upon him his evil eye. Boomstick: In return, he had to help Gastille and the apostles resurrect the Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze. Wiz: It was then that he diffrode Kazumi Onimaru illegaly, so he could track down a suitable vessel for Lord Gyze. Boomstick: Diffrode?, Vessel? what the fuck is happening?. Wiz: Diffriding is where a unit from Cray is able to possess a Vanguard due to the Stride gate. Boomstick: What the hell is a stride gate?. Wiz: A link between Cray an Earth that was caused by people playing a card game. Boomstick: Okay?!?!?. Wiz: Anyway, Shiranui isn't only a strong cardfighter. He's proved himself to be on deadly foe. Boomstick: Yeah, that evil eye grants him the ability too see into the future and control people. Wiz: Unfortunately; "Dominate", the ability in question, can only be used to make one opponent attack a different opponent making it useless for this fight. Boomstick: That sucks. Wiz: However, his ninja abilities allow him to appear wherever he wants and as stated before, the evil eye also grants him the ability to seen into the future. Boomstick: As for weapons, he has a Katana fit for a dragon Wiz: Even for his faults, he has still stood up to powerful opponents such as Chronodragon Gearnext and Dragstrider, Luard. Boomstick: Not bad for a "mediocre" ninja. Kazumi Onimaru (Shiranui): "Show me your potential, I'll judge it with my own eyes and then crush it". Chaos Breaker Wiz: Deep within the vast reaches of space, something terrible watches over planet cray with a sadistic smile. Boomstick: You never thought beige would be a colour to fear, did you?. Wiz: Like Shiranui before him, Chaos Breaker is another Diffriding who wished to ressurect Gyze. Boomstick: But unlike Shiranui, Chaos Breaker is fucking terrifying. Wiz: Chaos Breaker happens to be one of the three original Link Joker generals to invade cray and also the only one left alive, This is partially due to the fact that he is a very good manipulator. Boomstick: On cray, they call him "The Jester" because he loves nothing more than to clown around. Wiz: Well that, and bringing despair to all who face him. Boomstick: Chaos Breaker wields a giant red scythe which makes him even more terrifying. Wiz: Probably shouldn't tell you that the person who he diffrode is a minor. Boomstick: WHAT?!?!. Wiz: Anyway, Chaos Breaker has an ability that is predominantly used by the Link Joker clan. Boomstick: Oh, you mean "Lock" right?. Wiz: Correct; with the lock ability, Chaos Breaker is able to keep his opponent temporarily imprisoned is sub-space. Boomstick: That and the fact that his locks can kill once they are released. Wiz: Many have tried to face Chaos Breaker but all who did perished but not before he played his sick little games with them. Boomstick: In fact it took the efforts of many of cray's most powerful warriors to take him down. Wiz: Seven to be exact. Boomstick: S-Seven?? Oh god this guy is worse than I thought. Noa Hoshizaki (Chaos Breaker): "All this chaos, all this despair. This is exactly what I desire". Death Battle Shiranui is sitting at a campfire, mourning the loss of his brothers when Chaos Breaker descends in front of him. Chaos Breaker: "Oh look, it's the traitor". Shiranui: "What do you care? You never cared about Gyze". Shiranui reached for the hilt of his blade. Chaos Breaker stares at him with his usual sadistic smile. Shiranui: "If I know anything about you, You're never here to talk". FIGHT Chaos Breaker swings his scythe at Shiranui but it is easily dodged. Shiranui: "This evil eye will not allow you to kill me that easily". Chaos Breaker: "I would expect nothing less". Shiranui attack Chaos Breaker at blinding speed, Chaos Breaker doesn't even attemp to block the attacks. Shiranui: "I'm impressed, I didn't expect you to be this strong". Chaos Breaker just stares at him with the same sadistic smile as always. Shiranui stares him down waiting for Chaos Breaker to make a move. Chaos Breaker attacks with his scythe again but Shiranui blocks it with his sword. Shiranui: "When will you learn you're just not fast enough to beat me?". Shiranui slices Chaos Breakers scythe in half with his sword. Chaos Breaker attempts to grab Shiranui by the throat but the evil eye tells him to move. Chaos Breaker: "What are you waiting for? You have me on the ropes, why don't you just finish me?". Shiranui slashes Chaos Breaker one more time and once again he doesn't attempt to evade or block the attack. Chaos Breaker falls to his knees. Chaos Breaker: "Wait, please spare me. I surrender". Shiranui: "As if I would fall for any of your tricks, everyone knows what you do. Give others hope that they can win so you can drive them to despair". Shiranui raised his sword and plowwed it right through Chaos Breakers head, then he watched as the world around him begins to crumble away. Shiranui: "What is this? What's happening?". Shiranui is left alone alone in pitch black darkness. He runs around looking for an escape. Soon he realises what has happened. Shiranui: "There never was a fight, I'm locked". Chaos Breaker looks at the locked dragon with glee. Chaos Breaker: "This wasn't a fight, this was my game". The lock releases, Chaos Breaker chooses not to kill Shiranui with it. Chaos Breaker: "I could have killed you right there but that would have been boring". Shiranui is so angered that he had been cheated that without thinking he rushes at Chaos breaker and starts attacking him. Chaos Breaker take the attack then grabs Shiranuis sword and stabs him through the chest with it. Shiranui: "I need to focus, otherwise I have no chance". Shiranui gets ready to strike but prepares for Chaos Breaker to make the first move. Chaos Breaker: "Come and get me". Shiranui jumps into the air, his greater agility allows him to land his word right into Chaos Breaker's shoulder. Shiranui successfully cuts off Chaos Breaker's left arm. The smile on Chaos Breaker's face grows as he swings his scythe. Shiranui failed to see it coming as Chaos Breaker slices him in half. Shiranui looks up to Chaos Breaker, a look of utter fear and despair on his face. Chaos Breaker: "That was enjoyable, your despair is so satisfying". Shiranui falls to the ground dead. KO Chaos Breaker locks Shiranui's corpse, when the look open his body is completely destroyed by Chaos Breaker. Results Boomstock: "Aww, can't a ninja dragon get a break". Wiz: "Shiranui had the speed advantage and his evil eye allowed him to dodge almost all of Chaos Breaker's attacks. Boomstick: "But Chaos Breaker was much more powerful and his manipulative nature meant that he was able to lock Shiranui before anyone even realised it". Wiz: "Chaos Breaker could have easily killed Shiranui once the lock was released but his sadistic personality meant that he wouldn't kill Shiranui until he'd had his fun with him". Boomstick: Looks like Shiranui was dominated. Wiz: The winner is Chaos Breaker Dragon. Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles